


Single, drunk and on holiday in the middle of nowhere

by Lullabylily



Series: Summerpornathon 2013 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabylily/pseuds/Lullabylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin attempted to forget a string of bad relationships on vacation with Gwaine. Obviously there was too much booze. Obviously Gwaine abandoned him. Obviously he attracted the attention of the owner of the entire *island* on which he is currently residing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single, drunk and on holiday in the middle of nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bonus Challenge 1 - Vacation of the Summerpornathon 2013. (Go Team Greed!)

"Hey, you!" 

Arthur was used to be intercepted by strangers who wanted to speak to him at the bar all the time, they usually wanted favours of some sort, some pull with Uther or the board. But this man, Arthur noticed instantly, was simply drunk.

"I have a question," the man with truly insane cheekbones continued, "That man over there, the big teddy-bear, mountain with the short blond hair... Do you think he was checking me out?"

Arthur had been too busy getting lost in those deep blue eyes looking up at him that it took him several moments to process the actual question.

“Oh,” he said finally, coughing a little, “who’s asking?”

"I'm Merlin. Hi,” the man said, waving a little at him, as if Arthur wasn’t standing right in front of him. 

Arthur rolled his eyes at the silly name. "Right. Well _Merlin_ , I happen to know that Percival over there is married. With kids."

Merlin groaned, letting his head sink into his hands. "I have such a bad gaydar. Why is that?"

Arthur assumed it was a rhetorical question. He wasn't to correct Merlin that, in fact, Percival was very gay. And single. Percival would understand the lie. Arthur caught this one first and he was calling dibs.

"I need to get laid," Merlin said manner-of-factly, still addressing Arthur, "Gwaine says that if I can't get myself a proper boyfriend back home, I should at least enjoy the freedom to shag some handsome blokes on vacation." 

"Right," Arthur responded, because listening to this strange man with perfect lips and gorgeous cheekbones talk about shagging was doing bad things to his brain. 

Merlin eyed him warily when he didn't have any further reactions. Finally Merlin shoved an empty cocktail glass into his hands. "Get me another one of these, will you."

Arthur looked from the glass back at Merlin and the sensible voice in his head was kicking in. "I think no more cocktails for you, my lad."

Merlin didn't look very happy with that response. "Don't 'my lad' me! Who do you think you are you patrin.. patron.. you twat." 

"I think the word you are looking for is patronizing. But yes, I am in fact, legit; I happen to be the owner of this bar."

Merlin was staring at him, not looking impressed. 

"My father owns the island." Arthur said, hoping it sounded as more impressive.

Merlin whistled at that - or tried to at least. "You own the island? What, you own the tourists on top of it as well? Do we have to follow your every command?" It could have sounded scathing, but then he burst into a fit of drunken giggles and the effect was ruined. Arthur had to steady him when he nearly fell of the bar stool from laughing too hard.

"I think I should get you back to whatever hotel you're staying at." Arthur muttered breathlessly as Merlin's long limbs suddenly seemed to be all over him. 

“No, that’s not a good pick-up line,” Merlin said shaking his head and then flinching because it obviously hurt.

“It’s not a pick-up line!” Arthur said exasperated, “I just don’t want you to fall asleep in the streets! A tourist freezing to death would be really bad for business.”

“Oh lord. A businessman.” Merlin sighed. 

“Hotel card. Now.” Arthur commanded.

Somehow he managed manhandling Merlin along the short beach path back to the hotel he was staying in. Even if the man had taken to singing some kind of ‘ode to the sea’, loudly and very off. 

Once they had gotten to the bedroom, however, Merlin turned into a very different kind of drunk. Before Arthur knew what hit him, Merlin was all over him, hands fisting his hair and a mouth kissing and licking lips, seeking entrance. Arthur couldn’t resist. It had been a while since he’d been thoroughly kissed and Merlin was clinging to him like a koala, all slender limbs wrapping around his body, fingers pressing into Arthur’s neck with just the right amount of scratching. 

Merlin kissed with a sloppy enthusiasm that made Arthur's toes curl. But when he tasted the bittersweet tinge of alcohol, he broke the kiss with a pang of guilt. Merlin didn't notice his inner struggle however; instead he gave Arthur a blinding smile before he tugged at the buttons on Arthur's shirt muttering "too many clothes". 

Arthur pulled Merlin's hands away from him, "No, Merlin," he started, ignoring the way Merlin's hurt look pulled his heartstrings, "You're drunk. We can't do... this" Arthur made a vague hand gesture, "when you're drunk. You might regret it in the morning or more likely, you might not remember it."

He didn't know whether he was getting through to Merlin but the man had stopped his attempts to get Arthur's shirt off and instead of hurt he just looked disappointed and a little tired. 

“Sleep first?” Merlin asked, looking a bit like a child. 

“Yes. Sleep first.” Arthur said, helping Merlin get vertical and at least semi-undressed while at the same time keeping his mind out of the gutter as Merlin’s body was deliciously pliant in his hands. 

"I bet you look good naked, though." Merlin said finally, pouting at Arthur as he snuggled underneath the blanket. 

Arthur smirked. "I look _magnificent_ naked."

Another drunken giggle escaped Merlin's lips. "You're a prat. But you can stay." With that, he pulled Arthur into the bed next to him. Only when he'd made sure Arthur was there and staying put, he closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep. 

Arthur spent several minutes staring at Merlin before unbuttoning his shirt and getting under the covers beside him. After all, someone had to make sure the man didn't choke on his own vomit or something during the night. And if he hoped Merlin wouldn't kick him out of bed in the morning, when he was sober again, well...


End file.
